parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Flint and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! (Transcript)
Cast *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Lawrence/Merry Larry *Jimmy Neutron as Philip Fleagle *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Roadie Reggie *Megamind as Luntar the Looter *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Luna *Woody (Toy Story) as Alister Cashberger *Luigi (Cars) as Henry *Guido (Cars) as Miles *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Silas *Anna (Frozen) as Mrs. Netterbaum *Coraline Jones (Coraline) as Christinia *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) as T-Bot *Gru (Despicable Me) as Melvin Chapter 1: Opening Credits *(Jimmyandfriends Entertainment presents shows up) *Merry Flint: A great star like me is working his hands, straining out his back, wearing out his brain... *("Merry Flint and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!" title shows up) *Merry Flint: I'll be getting old before my time. Am I gonna allow that? Absolutely not! Now, what am I gonna do about it? Well, let's see. *Townspeople: I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten Oh, oh, oh I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten *Merry Flint: Now everyone, sing together! *Townspeople: Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten With our sheep, our sheep, our sheep!! *(Cameras snap) *Townspeople: The rest is still unwritten The rest is still unwritten Oh, yeah, yeah... *Merry Flint: Morning, Jimmy Neutron; Dexter, Anna. Busy day ahead. *Dexter: You still sticking with it? *Merry Flint: You bet I do! I'd better see what my Uncle W's up to. *Woody: Flint, Jimmy; I will be away for many days, so could you run the mall for me while I'm gone? *Merry Flint: We'd love to. Though I do want to spend some culture in my life. *Woody: Good. (A bus drives up) There's my ride! Nice meeting you. *Dexter: Don't worry, you won't regret this! *Luigi and Guido: We're ready, monsieur elf! *Anna: You should see his coat closet, laundry room, and bedroom cabinet. Chapter 2: The Story of My Life *Patchy: A long, long time ago, way out in the Spring Valley part of Southern California, somewhere; there lived a certain self-proclaimed elf, who went through a period from being a music star. Therefore, the true fans of his music group left without the musical mischief that they so desired. This was a year after the Star Bursts in a Box exploded; and this lead to one of the world's trickiest questions: If God loves you, then why do bad things happen? We'll find this out. *Merry Flint: I've been helping out with the elf thing! People need me to hear their Christmas wishes. *(White words "One long list later..." on black background) *Coraline: Morning, Merry Flint! *Merry Flint: Well good morning, Coraline. I remembered that feeling I got when I helped Muriel Bagge with a new house. And the feeling I got when I showed Jimmy Neutron the true light of Christmas. *Coraline: Good memory. By any chance, have you drove a car up the pole again, on your way to the mall? *Merry Flint: That does sound fun though. I do have to go home and... *Jimmy Neutron: (clears throat) *Merry Flint: What? I said I would go relax! *Luigi and Guido: We know. But Neutron excepted at least one of Flint's songs to be accepted. *Merry Flint: Oh that's a snap. I've been working on it behind their backs! *Jimmy Neutron: Then let's hear it. *Merry Flint: Life is disappointing Whoa, is what I know Outted by my minds That's how it goes for me, Merry Flint. Story of my life, always doomed to victory. Helping with a house, stuck in a runaway train... That's the story of my life, oh yeah That's the story of my life Strife is never ending Banished from the music business! Story of my life Booted from the ball Told to go away Tumbled off a wall That's the story of my life I always dreamed I'd get a happy ending And this right here, not how it goes I always dreamed I'd get an ever after If this is it, it blows, it blows, it blows This is worse than that case Of Dutch elm disease I caught in Tijuana Story of my life All the wasted prayers All the broken dreams All the broken chairs All the damage done All the busted beds All the shattered falls And the pourage on our heads That's the story of my life, yes, sir That's the story of my life That's the story of my life *Jimmy Neutron: Amazing. Chapter 3: Merry Flint's Dream *Patchy: Now Merry Flint was an usual elf. Besides his occupation to write down people's requests; God had given him some great organizational abilities! *Merry Flint: (laying in hammock) Easy, Mr. Neutron. I'm resting. *Jimmy Neutron: Oh, you're resting are you? *Wallace: Looks like Merry Flint's resting after a long day of work. *SpongeBob: Yeah. After a long day of work. *(Dexter comes back with a bag of groceries) *Dexter: What did I miss? *Patchy: On the day of his birthday, things for the whole town got bleak. *Jimmy Neutron: Yippie ki-yay, ki-yay; today is a special day. *Dexter: Yippie ki-yay, ki-yoo; today we celebrate you-hoo-hoo. *Anna: Merry Flint, Merry Flint, take a bow! *Wayne: Look I made a frosted cow! *Coraline: Merry Flint, Merry Flint, give us a rest! *Luigi and Guido: We all know we like you the best! *Townspeople: Yippie ki-yay, ki-yay; happy ki-yi birthday, hey! *Merry Flint: Thank you very much. This music business has been in my family for generations. (closes safe) And someday it'll be yours. *Patchy: Just as the last gift was being opened, Jimmy Neutron decided to show his own home movies, which weren't as good as MacChowder's collision with Count Olaf, and Dave Seville. *Merry Flint: For my birthday wish, I want to tell you all about my latest dream! It was the strangest dream. *(The projector shows Merry Flint inserting himself into popular movies, (i.e., him in the place of a king when he hits his servant with a door, him in the place of a duke in a fight scene with him and a leader; him in the place of a newborn in the battle with a giant nutcracker thing) *Merry Flint: I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain I.B.M. So if you see me acting strangely, don't be surprised I'm just a man who needed someone, and somewhere to hide To keep me alive, just keep me alive Somewhere to hide, to keep me alive I'm not a robot without emotions. I'm not what you see I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free I'm not a hero, I'm not the saviour, forget what you know I'm just a man whose circumstances went beyond his control Beyond my control. We all need control I need control. We all need control. The problem's plain to see: Too much technology. The time has come at last; to see my true identity. I'm Merry Flint; head elf of the Spring Valley Mall. I'm also well-known star of television, radio, and recording! *Coraline: Wow that was a weird dream you had. It tells of your past through a multimedia event! *Merry Flint: I wasn't even finished yet. *Coraline: Oh. Sorry. *Merry Flint: Then I dreamt I was in front of a large group of people, in my underwear. What's that about? (blushes nervously) Crazy, huh? *Miss Piggy: What were you saying? That you were gonna rule over us, like a king?! *Jimmy Neutron: Heh-heh, that was just a dream right? *(Crowd groans) Chapter 4: Welcome to Tootanny! *Wallace and SpongeBob: Merry Flint, it's time to get what you got coming to you. *Merry Flint: Oh I can't wait. (They throw Coraline and him into a UFO) Hey guys, this isn't funny! *Luigi: Really? It made me laugh! *Guido: Happy trails, dreamer! *Dexter: Looks like this is a job for space pirate Megamind! *(A minute later...) *Megamind: Jimmy Neutron, wish me luck! *Jimmy Neutron: Anna; my head elf friend has met with a horrible accident. *Anna: Man that must've been terrible. *Patchy: Merry Flint didn't know where he was, or where he was going. He had never gone away from Spring Valley before, and now he's on the run with space pirates. *Merry Flint: Ah, did you put out the campfire last night? *Patchy: When they got to the outer Fennel quadrant, everyone welcomed them. *Retirees and Tourists: Oh Flint! Merry Flint! *Gru: A year ago, life was going down the drain. Losing time, I thought I'd go insane. Cuckoo, cuckoo! *Retirees and Tourists: Oh Flint, Oh Merry Flint! When life gives you a lemon, just have some more community... To Merry Flint! *(KA-CHING!) *Vending Machine: Congratulations on your rental of solar powered Yin! *Yin: Thank you customers; I am Yin, your robotic guide to the sights and sounds of Tootanny. There's so much to see and do here. Tootanny is known as "The Sunshine Planet." The planetary flower is the Sunflower. The planetary bird is the Sunchicken. If you're looking for great food, why not try McDoodles, known for their deep-fired Sunchicken Nuggets. *Merry Flint: I'm kinda cold. Can someone find me a jacket? *Yin: (beeps) Jackets are available to all residents of Tootanny from Megamind, our leader and protector. *Merry Flint: Just follow the guards and we find the leader. *Yin: (beeps) Entrance to Megamind's Lair is strictly forbidden to tourists. *Coraline: We must disguise ourselves. (Merry Flint covers himself with a huge pile of leaves) Good thinking, Merry Flint. I like your ideas. Chapter 5: Megamind *Megamind: Ahh, so here are the mysterious visitors, you may call me, "Megamind the Powerful." *Merry Flint: Well, you certainly aren't "Megamind the Leave-Us Alone". *Sam Sparks: Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! You're back. *Merry Flint: Well, she's been acting like this ever since the sun was about to go supernova. Hmm... what should we do? *Coraline: I don't know. *Yin: What do you want to do? *Merry Flint: I don't know. Want to tackle all those silly shenanigans into a song about how boo, or blue you are? *(Merry Flint puts on a pair of Groucho glasses) *Sam Sparks: Hey, listen up; here's the story. About a little boo girl who lives in a boo world. And all day and all night, and everything she sees Is just boo like her inside and outside; Boo her house with a boo little window, and a boo Corvette; and everything is boo for her and herself and everybody around cause she's got nobody to listen to... I'm boo, if I'm green I would die; I would beat off a guy, I would bleed I would die, I believe I would die, in Aberdeen I will die, I'm in need of a guy, without weed I would die. I'm boo, I would pee in Dubai, Without D I would die, I want Bieber to die, I'd live in the sky, I will eat apple pie, Apple tree apple pie, I would heat up a pie. I have a boo house with a boo window. Boo is the color of all that I wear. Boo are the streets and all the trees are too. I have a boyfriend and he is so boo. Boo are the people here who walk around; boo like my Corvette; it's in and outside. Boo are the words they say and what I think; boo are the feelings that live inside me. I'm boo, if I'm green I would die; I would beat off a guy, I would bleed I would die, I believe I would die, in Aberdeen I will die, I'm in need of a guy, without weed I would die. I'm boo, I would pee in Dubai, Without D I would die, I want Bieber to die, I'd live in the sky, I will eat apple pie, Apple tree apple pie, I would heat up a pie. Inside and outside; Boo her house with a boo little window, and a boo Corvette; and everything is boo for her and herself and everybody around cause she's got nobody to listen to... I'm boo, if I'm green I would die; I would beat off a guy, I would bleed I would die, I believe I would die, in Aberdeen I will die, I'm in need of a guy, without weed I would die. I'm boo, I would pee in Dubai, Without D I would die, I want Bieber to die, I'd live in the sky, I will eat apple pie, Apple tree apple pie, I would heat up a pie. *Merry Flint: This song keeps getting shorter every week. Megamind, you bought me from southern California? I know you, you're my boss Jimmy Neutron's assistant! *Megamind: Yes, that's me. *Sam Sparks: Hey, Merry Flint. Better take that bag of money, and Megamind's Super Grabber; before he catches you. *Merry Flint: I'd love to do it, but I can't. *Sam Sparks: Why? *Merry Flint: God says that it isn't nice to steal. If I did do it, I'd be disobeying God. Not to mention I'd lose my status as head elf! (Slips on a banana peel) *Megamind: No, not my key to unlimited power! *(CRASH!) *Megamind: Sam Sparks, we need to talk. *Sam Sparks: Flint has been stealing from you. *Merry Flint: What? That's ridiculous! I don't steal! Stealing's wrong! *Megamind: Really? Well then, it's time to sing my little plot song. *Coraline: No, not again! *Megamind: Anyone can tell you that power is the key Anyone that has it makes the rules for you and me. Now I grab the energy from batteries and wires, Rocket fuel or gamma rays, Whatever I desire. If you’re near my Super-Grabbing ray You’ll get your power sucked away. Anything worth having Can be good for the grabbing Yes, anything with energy I’ll nab! It if runs on any power Then it’s something I devour. I just point and grab! *Merry Flint: What’s with all this power grabbing stuff? *Megamind: I’ll keep grabbing, grabbing, grabbing, ’til I have enough! Static, electric, and solar and gas. I’ll swipe the energy from anything with mass! Charcoal briquets, turbo jets, leftover candle wax, Propane, butane, methane, octane, certain spicy snacks! Electrons, protons, pumped-up photons, plus or minus charge! I’ll use it’s force despite the source, miniscule or large! Anything worth having Can be good for the grabbing Yes, anything with energy I’ll nab! It if runs on any power Then it’s something I devour. I just point and grab! Chapter 6: Where is Spring Valley's Star Pupil? *Megamind's Hologram: Take them away until they're ready to cooperate! *Merry Flint: No, please! I don't want to spend Christmas in jail like my Cousin Harold! *Coraline: Cousin Harold?! What did he do? Vandalism, robbery? *Merry Flint: No. He walked by a cop. The cop sneezed, and he didn't say "Bless you". *Yin: I know! *Patchy: It seemed as though things went from bad to worse, for this elf. Meanwhile, back in Spring Valley; things got more and more bleak. *(Fade to later where everyone is outside the Spring Valley Mall) *Jimmy Neutron: Who said anything about Merry Flint following his uncle to another part of the world? That is the most far-fetched thing I've ever heard in my days! And my assistant, too? That may sound weird to any of you, but I'm rounding up a little search party. Merry Flint, Dexter, and Coraline have been gone missing. *(Wipe to a montage of the entire town looking all over town, with a harmonica playing over both parts. Fade to later where Merry Flint, Coraline, and Yin are in Megamind's dungeon.) *Merry Flint: How can we escape Megamind's clutches? *Yin: The cell walls of Megamind's Dungeon are three and a half feet thick, lined with lead and a mile underground, this little hideaway is the ultimate in solitude. *Merry Flint: Yin, why don't you spit out some blueprints to this place, or a list of all the exits? *Yin: (Beep beep!) I am not programmed for jailbreaks. I could, however, record your desperate plea for help as a holographic message. *Merry Flint: Hmm. Let's wait until that's our only hope. *(Two crewmen are thrown into the dungeon) *Megamind: Goodnight ladies! *Merry Flint: Megamind's locking up people? No way, man! *Coraline: Well, what are we gonna do now? *Merry Flint: Well we can't just sit here and sit nothing. I got work to do! Chapter 7: In the Dungeon *Crewmen: Oh Flint! Oh Merry Flint! You put more stuffing in our cups; the furnace is rebuilt; you taught us to respect ourselves and even how to quilt! *Megamind: A year ago, my little dungeon was bustling at the seams. Criminals both left and right were stacked into the beams. *Merry Flint: A year ago, Sam Sparks sent me off to jail. Though I haven't done things, I'm stuck here without bail. My belief that God is good helps overcome frustration, so I'll keep doing what is right despite incarceration. *Coraline: So you gave that harmonica away, you helped me get Muriel Bagge a new house by putting on a light show, and you entertained Megamind and his guards with all your silly antics! *Yin: But why does all that bad stuff happen to you? *Merry Flint: I don't know about that. But I will, when it's time. I think I'll have to keep on doing what's right. *(Fade to where the crewmen toss and turn. They wake up, screaming. This wakes up Merry Flint and Coraline screaming. Cut to everyone in Tootanny screaming. A prospector sits on a hill overlooking the quadrant. He looks up and a flurry of dodge balls crash onto him. Then the sun was about up.) *Artie: ...And that's when I woke up screaming. What does my dream mean, Flint? *Mr. Potato Head: Mine too. What do they mean? *Merry Flint: Well, there's good news, and there's bad news. (to Artie) You're going back to work today! (to Potato Head) But you'll be sent to the tower. (back to Artie) Congratulations! (back to Potato Head) So sorry. *Sam Sparks: Ah, Mr. Megamind has you come back to fulfill your duties immediately, Artie. *Simon Seville: And I'm extending an invitation to you, Mr. Potato Head, to come to the world's tallest tower. (evil laugh) *Mr. Potato Head: And I would've gotten away with it too; but for making me banished to the tower! *Coraline: How'd they do that? *Merry Flint: Hey God; Merry Flint here. Not to complain or anything but, what's going on? I'm trying to do what's right, but I'm a little confused. Well, please be with Jimmy Neutron, and my two companions - Luigi and Guido, and most of the town. Okay, and my uncle Woody too. Goodnight God. Chapter 8: Megamind's Dream *Patchy: So, Merry Flint has had Prince Artie set free; and has had Potato Head banished to a tall tower. And two days later, Megamind had a dream. *Sam Sparks: ...and that's why we should forget about the reports of Wreck-It Ralph's death in the Fiery Pits of Doom. *(Megamind wakes up screaming. Everyone in town, and Sam Sparks stare at her. Megamind's screaming causes everyone to scream. The prospector again looks up and a flurry of dodgeballs crash him again.) *Megamind: It was horrible, just horrible! Is there anyone in Tootanny who can interpret dreams? *Artie: Begging Megamind's pardon, I know someone who might be able to help. *Megamind: Artie tells me you can interpret dreams. *Merry Flint: No, I can't sir... I can't interpret dreams, but God can. *Megamind: Right. Well, he better; or I'll put you back in my dungeon forever and you'll never get out! Let's get started. Earlier today, I had the strangest dream. Can you feel it? Now it's coming back we can steal it. If we bridge the sky, I will see you. When you lost it, I held my own hand but I tossed it. Didn't understand I was waiting. Can you feel my love? Well we rushed away that I crushed it. But it's in my past; I will make this leap through a magic fall. Well, I'm just a man; and my mask don't cover my face; through the curtains of the waterfall. So here I stand, as a space pirate; but I found my friend at the curtains of the waterfall. Now I'm falling down through the crashing sound. And you've come around at the curtains of the waterfall. Can you feel my love? Come on, start interpreting! *Merry Flint: Well, it's quite simple. For 28 years; you would make people fall in love with lighthearted music. *Megamind: So, what are you standing around? Now get to work! *Yin: I say Merry Flint has been taken to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. *Merry Flint: I agree. Let's do this! *Patchy: So Megamind made Merry Flint the second most powerful man; after him of course. Just as always, Flint got right to it - doing things right and making stuff work. *Tourists and Retirees: Merry Flint! Oh Merry Flint! *(Cut to a montage of Merry Flint, Coraline and Yin preparing the people for the twenty-eight years.) *Coraline: You did it! Now we're ready for anything. *Merry Flint: I think so. But I still do have feelings for Spring Valley. I hope they're alright. Chapter 9: Given No Defense? *Yin: I'm pretty sure they'll be fine as rain. *(Fade to where the people of Spring Valley surround a booth the next day) *Jimmy Neutron: (talking through a megaphone) The time has come to triple our efforts. *Luigi: I know. Because he gave the harmonica away! *Guido: And helped Muriel Bagge get a new residence. *Anna: And worked hard in a dungeon! *Wallace: And he has helped everyone with the 28-year expiry. *SpongeBob: And he entertained a second-in-command with his antics. *Muriel Bagge: And he threw a Roman emperor into a furnace that's heated seven times hotter. *Mel Jones: And he put a stop to an extended prank feud. *Jimmy Neutron: Now no one goes anywhere until Flint, Coraline and Dexter are found. *Luigi: Look! He's up in the sky! *Jimmy Neutron: But he's not...huh? (everyone is gone) *(Yellow words "28 Years Later" on black background) *Merry Flint: What are we still doing here, anyway? I say we pack up, sneak off in the middle of the night, and live it up in Vegas! *Coraline: Really. We'd love to go back to Spring Valley. The mall needs their head elf. *Megamind: Hold it. Where do you think you're going? *(They tie up Flint, Coraline and Yin to a tree) *Merry Flint: Oh this is a bad idea. *Megamind: Will you, or will you not, leave? *Yin: You see, sir; Merry Flint's never leaving his post as head elf no matter what. *Merry Flint: You know that reminds me of a little ditty I wrote, about having no defense. *Megamind: Oh, Sam Sparks; this elf's life is not looking so hot for me. *Merry Flint: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I'm given no defense Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. I had given my once father a sprain. I had fooled around when I was young. Young, young, young, when I was young. I feel something weird; cause I am sitting on a tree stump, I am no slug. Slug, slug, slug, I am no slug. You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad Your no defense. I had a coffin come out of my head; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Oh yes it's true, I'm all covered in Christmas; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. A nasty dream, or a water trauma; maybe the revenge of the Sith; there is lots of love. Love, love, love, there are lots of love. I found some magic, it was as I planned. (Hey!) There was some magic, gotta clear it with my wand. I need a hand. Hand, hand, hand, I need a hand. Wise, wise, fashion baby; work it move that good crazy. Wise, wise, fashion baby, work it I'm a clockwork baby. Don't want vengeance, don't work it up till end. Don't want vengeance, I don't want to depend. Ne veux pas vengeance, il ne fonctionne pas jusqu'à la fin. Ne veux pas vengeance, I don't want to depend. I don't want to depend. I don't want to depend. Am given no defense! I had a coffin come out of my head; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Oh yes it's true, I'm all covered in Christmas; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. *Megamind: (sniff) Oh, that was beautiful. I'm gonna be singing that song myself, as I give you - the slap of no return! *Merry Flint: No! *Coraline: I know how you feel. But Romans 8:28 says that we know we're in the things God works for those who love him. Chapter 10: Back Together *Patchy: But just as the stakes were higher, the tourists untied them. *Merry Flint: Thanks for your kind advice. *Megamind: What? *Coraline: You did put together all the good and bad stuff into something great. *Megamind: Reminds me something. *(FLASH!) *Dexter: So, what do you think? *Merry Flint: Everyone, I have to leave now. *Patchy: They slid down a water pipe, as Woody comes home from the airport. *Jimmy Neutron: Oh Merry Flint, we're to blame for what happened to you. *Coraline: What you did was wrong, and it hurt me and Flint a lot. *Merry Flint: But what you intended for harm, God used for good. To save you all, to save everyone! How could I not forgive you? Ahh, has anyone seen Woody? *Woody: That's my nephew. Here you go. A bag full of CDs, for your entertainment to the guards of Tootanny. *Merry Flint: Thanks, W. *Patchy: And that's the story of how a bad thing became a very good thing. *(The people cheer. Two bandits tie up the prospector. A flurry of dodgeballs fly them into the ocean. The prospector laughs.) *Townspeople: Merry Flint! Merry Flint! Merry Flint! *Merry Flint: So that, my friends, was the story - about a little guy who lives in a boo world. And all day and all night, and everything he sees Is just boo like him inside and outside; Boo his house with a boo little window, and a boo Corvette; and everything is boo for his and himself and everybody around cause he ain't got nobody to listen to... *Dexter: I know that's great now. *Jimmy Neutron: By now you've learned... *Luigi: That hardships pay off. *Guido: There are plenty of troubles. *Coraline: But they're made into something good. *Merry Flint: Staring at the blank page before you Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten. I had a coffin come out of my head; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Oh yes it's true, I'm all covered in Christmas; can't believe I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) I am no defense. Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la! I'm given no defense. *(A chrysanthemum flies into the screen) *Choir: The end. Chapter 11: End Credits *Directed by JimmyandFriends *Written by John A. Davis *Produced by John Lasseter, Rumen Petkov and Cory Edwards *Musical Score Composed and Produced by Kurt Heinecke *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment shows up) *(Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts